


Conquest

by YourChimera



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourChimera/pseuds/YourChimera
Summary: NOTE: this story is mainly focused on rape/non-con sex. If you do not like it, do NOT read it.Vulpes Inculta is in need of a wife, but he doesn't want any of the Legion slaves for a wife. He has his eyes on a certain woman from Nipton and is intent on breaking her to be his obedient slave.This is written as a 3rd person reader-insert, except I don't mention a name for the character. She can be interpreted as yourself or your OCs.
Relationships: Vulpes Inculta/Original Female Character(s), Vulpes Inculta/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> One small note since this is my own sort of headcanon for Vulpes - I imagine his full alias when interacting with Nipton and such is James Fox, so he'll be addressed as "James" a few times.

The cries of pain and fear woke her up with a fright. She sat up in her bed with a jolt, listening out to try to and make sense of the cries she heard just moments ago. In the house beside her, she could hear the door kicked open and the family making a last stand. The man must have failed to protect his family. She could hear his wife scream out his name and the cries of their children. Grief washed over her like a tidal wave. It wasn't too long ago she had gone over and visited them, had dinner with them. Hell, she helped patched up the rambunctious boys on multiple occasions. 

Every part of her body begged for her to move and do something. She needed to get to safety, but it was as if she was frozen in place with heart-wrenching fear and the realization her town was being raided. _But by who?_ Last she heard, the Mayor had ensured deals with several of the neighboring raiders.

"Be careful when you go to that house. Vulpes wants her alive," she could hear the muffled voices outside her house. Her blood ran cold and her heart seemed to have forgotten to beat for a second.

In a state of panic, she finally leaped to action, yanking the blankets off of her in a mighty pull and stumbling onto the floor. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she scoured through her mind a list of places to seek refuge in. There were little places to hide and truly be safe, but it didn't stop her from attempting. She didn't want to find out why this 'Vulpes' wanted her alive.

With a shaky breath, she pulled the wardrobe open, careful to make sure the old furniture didn't creak - she didn't want them to hear any movement in the house. _Please let them think I'm away. Please,_ she mentally begged, stepping into the wardrobe and seeking refuge in the far corner, hidden behind worn-out clothes. With her head resting against her knees, she tried to stifle her heavy breathing by pressing her hands over her mouth and nose. Panic worked against her, rapid shallow breaths left her light-headed and disoriented.

It didn't take long for the men outside to enter her house with heavy footsteps. They wanted her to know they were in the room. Know she was being hunted and her time was running out. She couldn't see what they did, but she could hear them knock over items – her belongings – as they made their way around the house in an apparent mad frenzy. One of them burst into the bathroom beside her bedroom. His footsteps were slow and taunting, and panic flooded her mind. _He knows I'm here. It's over. It's over._

"She's not here," the other one stated from her bathroom - just loud enough for the intruder in her room to hear. His heavy footsteps caused the floor to creak under his weight, and her breath hitched with every step the man took. Heavy footsteps echoed in her ears, and she was certain he was purposefully walking loud, trying to scare her. Anger bubbled inside her, realizing his tactics were working. Her breath hitched with every step and her heartbeat heavy in her chest. _If they had half a brain and thought to look in the closet..._

She wanted to be small, invisible even. Disappearing altogether from this situation would be even better. But, no. All she could do was keep her hand clamped tight over her mouth and bury herself even further back in her wardrobe. If she was lucky, then the clothes would obscure his view and he wouldn't see her.

"Yes, she is. The others have ratted her out. Unless she managed to sneak out of town tonight... She's here," the one in her room said stated calmly. A pang of sadness pierced her heart at those words. _My neighbors would give me up so easily...?_

After all the blood, sweat, and tears she put in day after day to patch up everyone in this godforsaken town and they toss her out the moment someone comes knocking? Anger swelling up in her chest as she blinked back tears. She could have left at any time, but she never wanted these people to go without a doctor. Fear and frustration mixed together, leaving her mind heavy with thoughts. Thoughts of the man just outside her wardrobe. Thoughts of the town she saved by her own volition only to turn against her. But, at the same time, she couldn't grasp hold of her thoughts to truly make sense of anything. They swirled around in her mind just as her emotions did in her heart.

"Check the kitchen and living room," the one in her room said and, realizing he was now louder and closer to her hidden sanctitude, fear crept back in for a moment. Her anger channeled to him, instead. His people were after _her_ specifically. She hated him. She hated how he insisted on searching the house further. _I'm not worth wasting time to search for,_ she thought bitterly. 

Her heart hammered in her chest and her breathing picked back up. She knew, deep down, that she was caught and her attempts to hide had only been futile. Acceptance over her situation didn't stop her from freezing when she heard the wardrobe slowly creak open, allowing the dull light from her room to pour in. Only light enough to see a silhouette of a man's upper body. The dark of the night hid his arms from her sight as he rummaged around her closet – brushing along the clothes hanging up and patting down on the objects on the bottom of the wardrobe. If she had been braver, she might have attempted to lunge at him or even just grab his arm and bite it.

Instead, she could only watch in horror as her soon-to-be captor saw the glimmer of her eyes. His mouth curled up into a smug grin, but it looked more like a vicious snarl on him. Giving her no time to brace herself, he gripped her hair and arm with a vice-like grip, yanking her out of the wardrobe. A scream of pain and shock escaped past her lips as she collided harshly with her hard floor. Her head throbbed and arm ached from her captor's forceful movements. The impact with the floor did nothing to help her, either. A course of pain flowed over her body as she gasped for breath, having had the wind knocked out of her.

"Vulpes Inculta has personally asked for you," was all the man had said to her. His eyes glimmered with a smug triumph as if he won a game of sorts.

She slowly brought up a hand to rub away the tears that brimmed at the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill out. Her gaze set firm on the ground in front of her – she didn't dare look up at her captor. Nor did she dare say anything, not trusting herself to say something to worsen her situation.

Life became a haze as she was roughly hoisted up like a rag doll. Shock and pain flooded her senses, and she had difficulty making further sense as they dragged her through her home. One of the men – she wasn't sure which – tossed her over his shoulder as they reached the door leaving her home. She didn't protest - allowing them to do as they pleased to her, even biting back a bark of insults as a hand groped her ass. Hanging limply in his grasp, she accepted whatever fate he would deliver her to. _Fighting is suicide,_ she thought with a numbing sensation, and regret stabbed her, wishing she had taken up all of those past offers to learn self-defense.

The only hopeful thought in her mind that somehow she was being offered a fate better than the ones her neighbors would suffer. _If any will live past the night,_ the grim thought flashed in the back of her mind, but she shoved it away just as quick as she thought it.

The first thing she noticed when they stepped out into the cool night air was the sounds. A chorus of wails and screams, fires roaring and crackling, and a language foreign to her ears accompanied by sharp, sadistic laughter. Her house had muffled the chaos well enough, but there was no escaping it once outside. She tried to twist her upper body so that she could see just where the sounds were coming from. The wails, the cries, the sobs, even some incoherent pleas echoed throughout the town, sending a chill down her spine. 

"Shut those degenerates up," the other man who had been in her house hissed to no one in particular as he marched ahead of the man carrying her. It was then that it clicked on just who the raiders were. They were no ordinary raiders. No, they were Legion. It had been hard to pick up on appearances in the darkness of her home, but there was no denying who they were out in the light of the full moon and the pit fires.

Squirming in his grasp, she let out a small whimper. The desire to flee resurfaced. "P-please," she managed to stutter out. Hearing the cries of former friends caused her heart to hammer in her chest and she gripped onto his Legion uniform with a trembling hand.

"Silence, profligate whore," the man growled, tightening his grip on her legs. A hiss of pain escaped past her lips, but she bit her tongue from saying anything further. She didn't want to risk upsetting the man too much out of fear she would join her neighbors.

The town hall was always poorly lit, which only made it impossible for her to tell where he was taking her once they entered the building. She could see flashes of dead bodies littered around the place - mainly NCR - and she choked back a sob. As a doctor of sorts, she had seen plenty of freshly dead bodies, but it didn't make it less heartbreaking or make the moment all too real for her. 

These men had come in the dead of night and raided her town, murdered some of them, the rest were herded in front of the town hall, and Vulpes Inculta – who she could only assume was the leader – wanted to see her personally. Gripping her head and massaging her temple, she let out a weak groan – it hurt too much to attempt to make sense of the madness going on around her.

Without warning, the man dropped her on the ground unceremoniously. Stumbling at the unexpected flooring suddenly beneath her, she managed to steady herself. Her legs were still rather shaky from slamming onto the ground and then her captor holding her legs too tightly.

Her original captor paid her no mind. "Is that all, Vulpes?" The person he had spoken to must have answered him because her original captor gave a quick, "Very well," and then left her alone in the room. Her breathing hitched when she realized she had been passed from one monster to the next. She could see the outline of him, the clear shape of a Legion armor, the weapon on his hip. A lump had formed in her throat and she took a small step away from him. The town hall was forever a confusing maze to her, there was no way she could escape Vulpes.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. So long as you don't attempt to flee and are obedient, that is," an all too familiar voice spoke up. His voice was calm and reassuring, but it held a menacing hint to it. Almost as if he was challenging her to do the opposite of what he asked.

"James?" she breathed out in disbelief, turning in the direction of the voice. She had befriended a newcomer to Nipton over the past few weeks, but she hadn't seen him in a while. "No... No, no, no." She brought her hands up to her face and shook her head lightly. She wanted – no, needed – to wake up from this nightmare.

"Vulpes Inculta," he corrected as if stating a fact everyone knew and she was an idiotic child for not knowing. He stepped closer to her and, in what little light the town hall offered, she could see he dressed nothing like the James she had known. James had worn a brown suit and a dapper hat. He absolutely did not wear Legion armor or a dog's head as a hat. In her frazzled mind, she used that to rationalize that it wasn't the same man – even if they did sound the same and have identical facial features.

"No, no. You don't look like James. You can't be James," she begged, taking another small step away. Tears building up in her eyes blurred her vision. Her mind still dazed by previous events and, in an irrational and thoughtless moment, she embraced him. It was a gentle hold as she rested her head against his chest as if she was scared to hold him too tight and shatter the last of her belief that he wasn't James. Finally, her emotions spilled over and she broke down, sobbing into the arms of a man so familiar yet so foreign to her.

To her surprise, strong, muscled arms enveloped her. Granted, his actions were stiffer compared to her own, but she welcomed it nonetheless. With one hand, he massaged circles onto her lower back and the other he placed on the back of her head, calming her down better than her own lonely attempts ever could have. Her body relaxing as she allowed herself to lean against him. "You can't be with the Legion," she croaked, her throat suddenly feeling dry. "We – you and I..." She trailed off, unable to bring herself to mention their night together. A familiar pang pierced her heart as she remembered the heartache when she woke up in an empty bed.

The comforting movements came to an abrupt pause, his grip tightening around her. Not painfully tight, but enough to remind her that he wasn't one to lean on for support. "If you would rather cry like a child," he hissed in her ear, "then I can take you out to the rest of your... _friends."_ He hesitated on the word 'friends' as the pair both knew a true friend wouldn't give one up as easily as Nipton had done to her. 

His harsh tone snapped her back to reality. 'James' wasn't the man she had been led to believe. No, he was just like all the other men she came across. He lied and found his temporary escape in a woman – just like all the other men who came to Nipton. As far as she was concerned, Vulpes Inculta was no better than her 'friends' outside. "Go fuck yourself," she hissed as she tried to push away from him. Her mind finally snapping free from the daze that had taken a hold of her.

Instead, he pulled her roughly back against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and lower back – effectively holding her in place. She let out a hiss of pain under his tight grip, her arm still aching from her earlier incident. "Interesting thought, but I'm more interested in fucking you," he said lowly in her ear and she suppressed a shiver down her spine. A hand trailed down, groping her ass and pushing her closer against him, and her cheeks dusted with embarrassment and arousal at the feel of his cock brushing up against her through his skirt.

She let out a gasp and tried to feebly push herself free. "Let go of me, dammit!" She spat, twisting in his grip to escape. Her cheeks flushed red as the memories of the night they had spent together flooded her mind. He had been nothing but a gentleman to her. _If I had known his true allegiance..._ She shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the sensual memories they had shared together.

"I don't think you want to be tossed out with the rest of those degenerates. I'm giving you a chance to get off easy. I suggest you take it." Vulpes lessened his grip on her and brought up a hand to the back of her head.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She whimpered, fighting back nervous trembles taking hold of her.

Vulpes Inculta let out an amused chuckle, a ghost of a smile lighting up his face, but it made her spine tingle with fear. She felt small with her body pressed up against his and his arms wrapped around her. It was amusing in a morbid way how such an intimate gesture could make her feel so afraid. Sliding his hand from her shoulder to the back of her neck in a tender motion, he brushed his lips softly along her jaw and neck. Squeezing her eyes shut, she bit her lip in an attempt to suppress her arousal. "You can say no and walk out those doors. You're a beautiful woman, I'm sure you'll end up as a slave for the Legion. A common whore to breed future Legionaries. Or," he nipped at her throat and nuzzled the crook of her neck, "you agree to be my personal whore. My wife."

She inhaled sharply at his actions; it was almost mesmerizing in a way. Having someone kiss up and down her neck, hold her in a tight embrace, and talk to her softly as lovers would? She felt dizzy trying to process it all, but somehow, she found herself clinging on to every little word he whispered into her ear and she shivered. The ghost touches of their night together still haunted her, and it made it all the more tempting to accept his offer. "Why do you want me?"

Vulpes pulled away from her and she felt herself longing for his warm embrace, she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the feel of his strong arms wrapped securely around her and their bodies pressed together. "I need a wife, a family of my own," he stated as if it was obvious as to why he wanted her.

"I'm sure you have plenty of Legion whores to satisfy that need of yours," scowling, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him with narrowed eyes. The idea of being his wife didn't sit well with her, but the thought of being a whore for the Legion was much less desirable. 

"A Legion wife would be expected, but there's a... certain thrill that comes with breaking a former non-Legion woman that you can't get with them. Legion whores are all too ready to please and obey." Like a predator, he circled her and eyed her with hungry eyes. If the room had been much lighter, she would have noticed the aroused glint in them.

"Then I'll – "

"You could obey and please me, but you won't want any of it. The fun part is making you want it, making you beg." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. With quick and nimble fingers, he pushed her hair to the opposite side and left a trail of kisses up and down her neck, sucking on her tender skin. He wasn't as gentle as he had been earlier. Carelessly leaving marks along her neck and shoulders. A small whine escaped past her lips when he stopped and she silently cursed at herself. "Have you made up your mind? Will you be dragged back to camp for all the men to find their pleasure in? Or will you be mine?" He tucked a loose strand behind her ear and he gently rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. Such warm gestures, but his eyes were cold and calculated. Measuring her up and bracing himself for either outcome she decided upon.

She twisted her upper body so that she could better stare up into his eyes, "I'd rather be killed, but I suppose being your whore is as close as I can get to death. I'll be your wife."

Vulpes smiled and buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. "Oh... You should be careful about what you say. I'm not a nice man, and I hold no exception for my wife." Stepping away, he released her, and she stumbled away from his reach. Turning towards the exit, he called out in a language unfamiliar to her – Latin, she assumed – and a legionary entered.

She gave up on keeping up with their conversation when it became apparent they were discussing only in Latin. She knew and spoke English, which had never inhibited her in the past. Now, she scolded herself for not thinking to pick up Latin. How useful that skill could have served for her. If she had only known where her future would take her... Right into the hands of one of Caesar's most trusted men, then she would have put an effort in to learn it.

"Some of my men are inside and will keep guard over you while we handle your 'friends.'" He paused for a moment, allowing for her to process the intent behind his words. When all he received was a frown, a scoff escaped his throat. "I expect you to remain here. But, if you wish for death, then I suggest you try to escape," was all Vulpes bothered to tell her before marching out of the room with an air of commanding authority. She could hear him talk in Latin with other men, but his voice quickly faded away as the heavy door to the room closed shut behind him.

* * *

Minutes ticked by, and she was already going mad with worry and anxiety. Had she made the right choice? What would happen to the others? She paced back and forth in the former mayor's office. After Vulpes had left, she explored the room he had her brought to. It was a room she had only been in on brief occasions – usually when the mayor fell ill or she needed to talk to him about a lack of supplies. The only difference from her most recent visit to now was how messy and torn apart the room seemed. The mayor had been a prideful man, he wouldn't have allowed for furniture to be broken or tossed around. No, she was certain this was the Legion's work.

They were looking for something, but what? She wasn't exactly sure why the Legion would be interested in Nipton - it wasn't exactly an ideal town, but it had a heavy flow of NCR and other Mojave activity. A decent rate of raiders - most notably the Powder Gangers. Did the mayor orchestrate all of that? _What does the Legion know that I don't?_

Out of some odd respect, she had yet to search through any of the mayor's belongings. Eyeing the desk with a curious gaze before eventually, with a sigh, she made her way to it. Papers had been strewn around, but the terminal oddly untouched. So many objects cast aside and abused, but not the terminal? She made a mental note to ask Vulpes about this when the opportunity arose – whenever that may be.

"That doesn't belong to you," Vulpes said and she jumped with shock, placing a hand over her heart. He stood at the entrance of the room, eyeing her with displeasure, but... Did he look amused? She watched him from where she sat behind the desk, unsure if she should stand or remain sitting where she had been caught. The feint click that followed after he shut the door caused a flurry of panic to flow through her.

"How did it go?" she blurted out as she stood up. Her heart hammered in her chest, he wouldn't do anything here. Not with the ashes still warm outside. She tried telling herself he locked the door for some privacy. Perhaps to scold her? Tell her he was James and was just a spy? She wasn't dumb, though. As much as she wanted to believe he was actually Jame and not Vulpes, she knew better.

"You should only ask questions if you're prepared for the answer," he warned her. The small smile growing on his face signaled to her he would enjoy answering her question, and her blood ran cold.

She didn't think – if she had half a mind at the time, she would have stayed put. But, she didn't. Perhaps things would have gone down a different path if she hadn't bolted for the door. What good would escaping have done? He had his men all around the building. Escaping this room would just put her into a more dangerous obstacle.

She had only made a few steps passed Vulpes when his hands gripped her hips too harshly as he tackled her onto the floor. She had barely processed his weight on top of her before he was already pinning her wrists above her head. Lowering his head, he nuzzled the nape of her neck and nipped at her ear, "I'm going to enjoy breaking you, my little whore." His voice was barely a whisper and if he hadn't been grinding his arousal against her at the same time, she would have almost thought she had imagined those words.

He smelled of blood and ash, it was overwhelming and a wave of nausea flowed through her. "I don't..." She trailed off. She didn't want this, but she didn't want to be used by more than one Legionary.

"It's not about what you want or enjoy," Vulpes hissed, raising himself so that he was sitting on top of her. Tentatively, his grip on her wrists loosened, but he eyed her as if challenging her to make another attempt to escape. "If you run again, I will punish you. Do you understand?" She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and nodded, keeping wide eyes on him the whole time. Fear prickled at her on what he may do to her if she looked away.

Seemingly satisfied, he stood back up and she felt like she could breathe again, not realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time. Following his lead, she went to stand as well, but pressure on her shoulder caused her to stop partway.

"I must punish you for running off just now," his hands moved from her shoulders to the belt around his skirt. "You only have yourself to thank for this, my little whore. I only wanted to talk with you, but I can't have you trying to run from me." Leaning his head back, he palmed his cock and let out a small moan of pleasure. Her eyes widened in shock and mouth dropped open slightly, trying to form words of protest, but none seemed to surface.

Anger boiled within her, she wanted to skin him alive for taking advantage of her. All the ways she wanted to end his life danced in her mind, but she wasn't foolish enough to play any of them out. NCR talked about the Legionaries - how they trained most of their life in hand to hand combat. And she knew Vulpes wasn't an exception to that – she already spent a good amount exploring his body.

Another low moan came from Vulpes and she instinctively looked in his direction. His hand pumping his hard length should have surprised her, but it didn't. No, what caught her off guard was the look of desire and need darkening his blue gaze. "I thought about this often after our night together. The slaves back at camp can't satisfy me as you did," his thumb traced over her bottom lip and he urged her to part her lips.

She sent him an icy glare but didn't let him wait too long – afraid of how else he may punish her for disobeying him. Vulpes purred with approval and a hand drifted to the back of her head, urging her forward. 

Tears built up in the corner of her eyes and she squeezed them shut. The back of her head burned with pain as his grip only tightened, forcing her to take his length in full. He guided her up and down his cock at a steady pace, and the pressure on the back her head slowly faded away as his hand relaxed in her hair.

In a moment, she almost felt pulled back to their night together. How she admitted she had never been intimate with another before, how he talked her through on how to pleasure him. How proud she had felt hearing his first moans as she sucked along his cock. Now, only disgust coursed through her as she battled with arousal pooling at her core – she felt betrayed by her own body.

A moan came from Vulpes as she choked on his cock, his hips bucking in pleasure. Curses echoed in her mind as her discomfort only seemed to set him off more. Even more, the moans added further to her arousal – thighs coated with her own slick and her clit ached for attention, leaving her even more disgusted and confused with her body.

Squeezing her thighs together in an effort to push away her arousal was futile. Her mind was laced heavily with all the ways Vulpes had made her feel. Memories of his head buried between her thighs, tongue dipping between her folds, teeth grazing against her thighs. Memories of him teasing her entrance with his cock, how gentle he had been slipping inside of her, whispering nothing but love in her ears as she grew comfortable to him. Memories of how, once she urged him on, he thrust inside her, quick to hit a spot that sent her into a sex-filled ecstasy.

Entranced by her memories, she let out a moan and, surprising the man, she swirled her tongue around his tip and responded to his thrusts, bobbing her head in sync to him. Reaching out with one hand, she lightly fondled his balls with such tenderness, as if worried she was doing something worth being scolded over. "You're an easy whore to break," the dry laugh caused her movements to halt, and her memories faded away. As if his skin were acid, she snapped her hand away from him. She didn't dare look up at him, already feeling his smug look raking over her body.

She let out a muffled sob as confusion and disgust took a hold of her again. Vulpes' hips jerked, his fingers clenching in her hair. A chorus of words flowed from his mouth, alternating between praising her for being "such a good little whore" and "taking his cock." She whimpered and clenched at the hem of his shirt. Embarrassment flooded through her. Was something wrong with her? The fire grew within her lower abdomen every time he praised her, trembling - not from shame, no - from excitement as he called her his personal slut.

Saliva mixed with precum began to leak out of the corners of her mouth as she gagged along his cock. She tried to push her self away just enough to gasp for breath, but he held her in place. His thrusts became more sporadic and violent, she could feel him pulse inside of her and she let out a strangled moan of protest. Her breathing became erratic as she braced herself for him to release his seed within her. He gave no audible warning of cumming, instead, he went limp and clenched his fist up in her hair, praises in Latin flowed from his mouth.

He held her in place, forcing her to swallow his seed – and she did so with a shudder. A few moments passed and his breathing slowly calmed as he worked himself down from his high. She gave another small push at his hips, trying to free herself. And, this time, he lessened his grip on her hair, slowly smoothing it out before he released her.

"I hate you," she sobbed as she collapsed against the floor. Massaging her throat as she panted, desperate to take in air that didn't reek of Vulpes and the sin that just took place. Emotions burned and swirled within her - anger, betrayal, and confusion. Embarrassment also flowed through her and she kept her gaze away from him, praying silently for any god to have mercy on her and make her invisible – let her disappear.

He knelt before her and gently ran two fingers along her jaw, guiding her to look up at him, "I don't expect you to ever love me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very likely going to turn this into a story down the road, but I've had this idea for a while and wanted to post it. If I do, it'll be a Stockholm syndrome type of story, and will mainly be used to practice writing smut. I really enjoy evil characters, and don't feel as if Vulpes Inculta gets enough love. Granted, this is an old fandom... But, still. Vulpes needs more attention.


End file.
